Pra sempre
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Porque o Kanon sabe que é pra sempre. Fic ocorrida logo após "Divino Amor". Oneshot, twincest Saga X Kanon, insinuações de lemon.


**_Pra sempre_**

Saga acordou, a mente ainda um pouco embaralhada. Nos primeiros segundos, nem se deu conta do que acontecera...

Foi aí que começou a se lembrar. Como se fora um sonho, ou ainda uma lembrança distante... de uma vida passada, talvez...

E havia sido apenas no dia anterior. Um dia quente e ensolarado, como qualquer outro na Grécia. Mas para ele e Kanon... seria tudo, menos "um dia qualquer". Durante toda a vida, eles lembrariam daquele dia como... o dia em que iniciaram o romance de ambos.

"Eu fiz sexo com meu próprio irmão...!", disse, em pensamento, a si próprio.

Olhou para o lado e Kanon ainda dormia. Sim... Kanon sempre acordava depois de si. Eram ainda os mesmos... estranhamente os mesmos.

Esfregou os olhos e viu as horas. Ainda cedo demais pra ir treinar... pois sim! Isto lhe deixava um tempo extra para continuar pensando no que haviam feito.

Exatamente vinte e quatro horas antes, Saga nem sequer pensava em se apaixonar. Muito menos em beijar na boca. Menos ainda em perder a virgindade! Pois sim... Kanon, aquele seu irmão... aquele irmão que era gêmeo, mas na personalidade era tão diferente...

Aquele irmão... num acesso de ciúmes, elefizera um esforço desesperado para tomar-lhe a si... de certo modo, Saga entendia. Kanon não podia sair de casa... não podia se revelar a ninguém. Ele, portanto, era seu único amigo, seu único companheiro... e o gêmeo apresentava muito medo de perdê-lo.

Sim, Saga entendia. E principalmente porque havia uma moça que o queria. Ora, ele, como Cavaleiro, bem que podia namorar... não precisava fazer voto de castidade. O detalhe era que ele não queria... não gostava dela. E de qualquer forma, gostaria de se focar mais em seus deveres de guardião de Atena.

Sabia que um namoro atrapalharia tudo. Sabia que uma paixão o faria ficar desconcentrado. Por isso mesmo, achava graça quando ouvia uns e outros falando de "ficos" e casos amorosos. Ria, pensava que jamais seria atingido pela inclemente flecha de Eros... e de repente, num único dia, em poucas horas... ele, de celibatário convicto, se tornara um sodomita, homossexual e incestuoso!

Lembrava claramente de tudo o que ocorrera, embora ainda parecesse um sonho longínquo, ou ainda uma ilusão. Sim... de repente Kanon dera uma terrível cena de ciúmes... e o tomara para um beijo. Seu primeiro beijo... ele nunca, nunca imaginaria que seu primeiro beijo seria daquele modo: roubado de si, num momento de desvario ciumento... e vindo de Kanon, seu irmão.

Logo em seguida, a nudez. A relutância da parte de Saga. A argumentação, vinda da parte de Kanon. E enfim... Saga escutou a voz de seu coração. Sim... de repente, ele percebera... que não se permitira apaixonar justamente para não trair aquilo que sentia pelo irmão... mas que não conseguia admitir, por causa das "convenções sociais". Sempre elas!

De repente, ele se vira apaixonado por Kanon. Desde quando...? Não saberia dizer. Só sabia que sentia algo de especial e doce por seu gêmeo... há muito, muito tempo. Se é que podia existir "muito tempo" para um adolescente de apenas quinze anos...

A verdade, de qualquer modo, era aquela... ele nunca, jamais se permitira apaixonar justamente para não deixar Kanon sozinho. Se só havia Saga para Kanon, só haveria Kanon para Saga.

Aquela magnífica possibilidade, a de poder haver um relacionamento amoroso sem deixar o Kanon... simplesmente fascinou ao gêmeo mais velho. E daquele modo feérico, quase mágico e transcendental, ele enfim permitiu que Kanon fizesse o que Saga não sonhava em fazer tão cedo...

Foi daquele modo, entre beijos apaixonados e dois corações acelerados, que Kanon tomou para si o que Saga jamais pensara em oferecer a qualquer outro. Devagarzinho, o gêmeo mais velho presenciou sua tão prezada virgindade ir embora, ao passo que sua glande entrava naquele reduto quente e aconchegante de prazer. E o mais surpreendente... era que ele não se sentira culpado. Nem no momento, nem depois...

Não. As palavras "sodomita", "homossexual", "incestuoso"... tudo isso não significava coisa alguma para si. Como poderiam significar... se aquele amor, aquele sentimento tão grande, significava tão mais para si do que aquelas palavras?

E Kanon o beijara. E Kanon o acariciara. E Kanon se movera em seu membro, primeiro devagar, depois mais rapidamente... fazendo-o sentir um prazer que ele não conhecera antes. São... ele não conhecera, dado que nem em masturbação ele se interessava...

Ele via Kanon se masturbar no banheiro, e o reprovava. "Você vai desperdiçar energia nisso, Kanon!", "Você vai se desgastar!"... e o gêmeo ria, dizendo que no dia em que Saga gozasse, não ia mais querer parar...

E aquela foi a primeira vez em que Saga gozou. Ele, Kanon, gostava de se masturbar e, portanto, no dia da primeira transa, indicara a Saga como fazer em si... ele, Saga, que o repreendera tanto naquele sentido, agora fazia nele com suas próprias mãos...!

E no final, aquela sensação tão gostosa, aquele tesão só crescendo, aquela tensão explosiva e forte... que fez com que seu corpo enfim se descontrolasse, que ele se movesse dentro do gêmeo, que ele enfim sentisse aquela descarga elétrica que o enlouquecera... e enfim se derramou dentro dele, sentindo as mãos sendo lambuzadas pelo gozo de Kanon...

E enfim relaxou. Havia sido tão bom... tão gostoso... que Saga não conseguira interpretar aquilo como algo menos do que uma entrega... uma ligação tão grande... que não tinha como fazer com alguém que não fosse seu Kanon...

Abraçou-o com ternura e, em vez de sentir remorso ou dor, sentiu aquele amor crescer ainda mais... e então percebeu-se igual a antes... totalmente igual. Não se sentia "corrompido", ou ainda "menos puro" por causa do sexo... não. Era uma coisa nova, porém feita com a pessoa de quem ele mais gostava, e em quem mais confiava.

E realmente no resto do dia, ambos se comportaram de forma completamente normal em relalção a si mesmos e às atividades cotidanas... apenas estavam mais unidos, mais alegres, mais sorridentes. E na hora de dormir, ambos se juntaram na cama, como faziam desde a infância.

A única coisa na qual Saga não pensara, fora no "dia seguinte". Sim; o dia seguinte, e a semana seguinte, e o mês seguinte, e todo o resto de suas vidas. Ainda mais que para um rapaz de quinze anos, a vida futura parece quase infinita...

Ficou pensando. E pensando. E pensando ainda mais um pouco. Kanon ainda era seu irmão, aquilo estava claro. Mas... e com relação ao sexo? Irmãos em geral não faziam sexo entre si, faziam...? Então... como encarar as coisas a partir daí?

Foi nesse momento que Kanon começou a acordar. O mais velho estranhou, pois ele sempre acordava tão mais tarde...

Seu gêmeo esfregou graciosamente os olhos, mostrando um sorriso de lindos e perfeitos dentes brancos, dos quais sempre cuidara tão bem.

- Oi, Saga! Bom dia pra você!

Seus límpidos e claros olhos azuis sorriam junto com os lábios. Fascinado por aquela beleza tão nítida e aquela espontaneidade de sentimentos tão clara, Saga não pôde se eximir de dar um beijo na testa do irmão.

- Bom dia pra você também, Kanon.

Tomado por um ânimo repentino e súbito, o caçula levantou da cama e foi preparar seu café da manhã.

- Ei, Saga! - disse ele, sem parar de sorrir - Vou preparar seu café também, tá legal? Fique aí sossegado que já trago.

O mais velho assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo de volta ao gêmeo. Era engraçado... ele, apesar de todos os sofrimentos e desafios, se demonstrava alegre e bem disposto. Isso pelo menos quando se tratava de Saga...

Foi até o gêmeo mais moço na cozinha, e o observou a preparar o desjejum de ambos com tanto zelo...

- Ah, está aqui, irmãozinho? - Kanon proferiu, surpreso por ver que Saga estava na cozinha - Não quis ficar deitadinho por mais um tempo? Hein? Por que? Eu adoraria te levar um cafezinho na cama... mas se não quer... você escolhe!

O mais velho se impressionava em ver como Kanon agia de forma completamente normal. Até mesmo permanecia com aquele seu hábito de chamá-lo "irmãozinho"! Aquele hábito pueril e quase inocente, mesmo os dois não sendo mais crianças...

- Kanon...

- Hum? O que foi? Tem algo te incomodando, Saguinha? Acha que tostei demais as torradas? Ou coloquei manteiga demais no pão?

- Não... é que...!

- Está pensativo demais pro meu gosto! O que foi? O Mestre chato, aquele velho rabugento do Shion, andou te repreendendo? É? O que ele fez com você?

- Não, Kanon! Não tem nada que ver com Shion! Kanon, não fale assim do mestre!

- Ah, Saga, ele é um tremendo saco! Mas enfim... o que te chateia então, se não é ele?

- Não... não é chateado. É... é meio confuso, entende?

- Confuso...? Ué, você sempre soube tão bem o que fazer com tudo!

- É que... Kanon, nós transamos...!

O caçula, que até aí só pensava em fatores que poderiam ter aborrecido o Saga, ao ouvir que aquilo o fazia pensativo, deu uma gargalhada.

- É? É isso? Ué, e qual o problema?

- Problema nenhum... mas...

- Eu gostei muito. E você?

- Eu... eu também... mas...

- "Mas" o que? Vai me dizer que...!

O semblante alegre e descontraído de Kanon se transformou numa expressão apreensiva. Na verdade, ele pensava que muitas coisas poderiam estar a aborrecer o seu doce irmãozinho. Mas nunca, jamais, a transa do dia anterior. Então, repentinamente, lhe caiu a ficha: ele era puritano demais! É claro, agora estava incomodado, pois perdera a virgindade aos quinze anos - e com outro homem! Com o próprio irmão!

E, é claro! Virgindade era algo que não dava pra recuperar nunca mais!

- Saga, vai me dizer que se arrependeu?

- Não, eu não me arrependi! Mas...

- "Mas" o que? Agora você me acha um tremendo pervertido, por ter te induzido a transar comigo?

- Não, Kanon! Eu só... só acho meio... estranho!

- "Estranho"? Eu lhe entrego o meu coração, o meu amor, o meu corpo, a minha primeira vez... pra depois escutar que é "estranho"!

- Não! Não nesse sentido que você está pensando!

- É? Em que sentido então? Porque se é "estranho", é negativo de alguma forma!

- Não!

- Ai meu Deus, é estranho porque sou seu irmão!

- É, é isso! Mas não pense que...

- É, é estranho por eu ser seu irmão! E agora você nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara, e o nosso relacionamento de irmãos vai esfriar, até a hora em que não vai mais existir! E aí, você vai me abandonar!

- Kanon! Não exagere!

- É o que você está pensando, não minta pra mim! É, você vai me deixar! Eu não devia! Não devia nunca ter beijado você, nem levado pro divã, e nem... e nem ter tirado o seu cabaço! Agora está feito, e você vai me odiar para sempre!

- Não, espere...

- Saga, eu prometo que não faço mais! Prometo que só o verei como irmão daqui pra frente! Prometo que será tudo sem beijos, sem sexo, sem nada! Nunca mais faço sexo com ninguém - porque não quero com os outros - mas por favor, fica comigo!

- Acalme-se!

A essa altura das coisas, Saga já havia se levantado de seu assento e ido até Kanon, para tentar confortá-lo melhor. Mesmo assim, o gêmeo mais novo continuava com a verborragia angustiada:

- Eu devia tê-lo visto como irmão - somente como irmão, por mais que isto me fizesse sofrer! Não! Mesmo que você ficasse com a tal de Dalila - ao menos ainda seria meu irmão! Agora, por causa de um impulso impensado, pus tudo a perder...

O mais velho teve ímpetos de abraçar o gêmeo, para tentar lhe mostrar que as coisas não eram daquele jeito - mas antes que conseguisse fazer algo, o mais novo se ajoelhou a seus pés e lhe abraçou pela cintura, quase a chorar. Como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- Saga, por favor, eu lhe prometo! Nunca mais tomo em você de forma sexuada! Mas não vá embora, por favor, não!

Kanon o apertava tão forte que Saga pensava poder ter suas costelas esmagadas. Era o desespero... como se uma onda do mar ou uma ventania fortíssima pudessem vir e levar o gêmeo mais velho de si.

- Kanon... eu... nós...

- Saga... promete que não vai embora?

- Eu... é claro que prometo, Kanon! Eu não vou embora. Eu vou ficar com você...

O mais velho acariciou os cabelos do irmão, e logo em seguida seu rosto. Mesmo que ainda estivesse um pouco angustiado, Kanon, bem como seus olhos azuis, voltaram a sorrir, junto com seus lábios.

- Então... então não se arrepende?

- Claro que não!

- Por que, então, isto te fez ficar apreensivo e pensativo?

- Levante-se e eu vou explicar melhor.

- Tudo bem! Pra não perdermos tempo, vou terminar o café da manhã e já servir! E enquanto comemos, você me explica!

- Sim, é melhor!

Como se nenhuma angústia houvesse toldado o semblante do caçula apenas alguns minutos antes, ele se levantou, lépido, e foi até o desjejum que havia começado a preparar. Saga adorava suas maneiras... cada movimento faceiro e leve, quase travesso, daquele seu gêmeo que não era mais criança, mas também não era ainda adulto, lhe encantava e enternecia o coração...

Estava apaixonado, sem dúvida. E de fato não deixaria Kanon por causa do sexo repentino e inesperado do dia anterior... não. Apenas estava confuso, o que seria considerado normal para um garoto de sua idade... mas ele, Saga, tomando tantas responsabilidades sobre os próprios ombros desde os sete anos de idade, que foi quando ele e Kanon se tornaram órfãos, que não permitia a si mesmo um pouco de confusão, nem de adolescência.

Após não muito tempo, Kanon terminou de preparar a refeição. E então, entre um ou outro gole ou mordida, eles falaram sobre aquilo.

- E então, Saga? O que lhe aborrece sobre... ontem?

- Bem... não é que "aborreça". É que... eu não sei como vê-lo daqui pra frente - e isto nada tem que ver com deixar de gostar de você! Não... é que... bem, irmãos usualmente não fazem sexo. Quem faz sexo são os namorados ou cônjuges. Então... o que seremos daqui pra frente?

- ...como assim, Saga?

- Nós... nós estamos namorando?

Kanon sorriu finalmente, entendendo o que o gêmeo queria dizer com "confusão por ter transado com o próprio irmão". Não tinha nada que ver com arrependimento ou condenação! Era com respeito a delimitações de relações sociais! Pois sim!

- Ah, Saga! Sabe, eu... eu não sei se estamos namorando ou não!

-...por que?

- Porque veja como funcionam os namoros por aí: o rapaz e a moça se conhecem, "flertam", depois começam a namorar. Depois, só depois, é que vem o sexo. Muitos até casam antes¹. Na primeira vez, tem aquela vergonha de ficar pelado e tal... já a gente...! A gente mora junto desde sempre! Até na gravidez dividimos a mesma "casinha"! Já nos vemos pelados desde sempre também... pensa bem, Saga, nós sem pai nem mãe, nessa casa, vivíamos uma vida bem parecida com a de "marido e mulher", por causa do nosso parentesco! Só faltava... o sexo mesmo!

- É isso que me confunde, Kanon! Vamos continuar vivendo como irmãos, mesmo com o sexo no meio?

- Ué, qual o problema? A não ser que não queira mais fazer sexo...

- Querer eu quero - e ao ouvir isso, o semblante de Kanon se iluminou - Mas... o que seremos? Irmãos? "Namorados"? "Marido e marido"? O que?

- Ora... vamos ser o que sempre fomos!

- Mesmo com sexo junto...?

- Sim. Vamos lá, Saga, é só algo a mais! Ninguém deixa de ser irmão porque trabalha junto do outro irmão, né? Por que deixaria de ser irmão ao fazer sexo com ele?

Saga continuou olhando o irmão, mas dessa vez com admiração e surpresa. Na cabeça de Kanon, tudo se resolvia daquele modo tão simples!

- Kanon... nós continuamos sendo irmãos?

- Claro! Temos o mesmo sangue, até a mesma cara...

- Irmãos "sexuados"?

- Sim! Quer dizer... se você quiser continuar fazendo sexo, né!

- Eu quero... mas... você... eu... você vai querer ter outras pessoas além de mim?

- Claro que não! - exclamou Kanon, com uma expressão horrorizada no rosto - Por quem me toma, Saga? Nem que eu quisesse! Vivo isolado de todas as outras pessoas, esqueceu?

- Mesmo assim... poderia fingir ser eu, pra transar com os outros...

- Saga! Que absurdo! Ainda por cima ia envolver a sua imagem ao fingir ser você? Claro que não!

- Bem, Kanon... eu... eu posso continuar sim com você. Beijando, fazendo sexo e tudo. Com uma condição...

- Qual...?

- Você só "namorar" comigo. Tá bom?

Kanon soltou aquela sua famigerada gargalhada, de quando achava algo dito por alguém absurdo ou óbvio demais.

- Mas é claro! Saga, quais são as únicas pessoas que me vêem rotineiramente?

- ...eu e o Mestre Shion.

- Sim. Uma das opções de sexo, naturalmente, é você. A outra, a única que sobra, é o Shion! E você acha que vou querer transar com um velho de dois séculos, Saga?

O gêmeo mais velho, sendo usualmente respeitoso com os mais velhos, segurou o riso. Mas Kanon, vendo que Saga tinha ímpetos de rir, continuou provocando.

- E não é nem por ser velho, que velho todo mundo um dia fica, ou morre antes. É por ser esquisito mesmo! Quem é que normalmente vive mais de duzentos anos? E aquelas pintas... ele tem pintas no lugar das sobrancelhas! E ele treina aquele pivetinho chato, o Mu! É, aquele pirralho chato, que deve ser da mesma raça esquisita do Shion, porque também tem pintas! Ah, Saga! Acha mesmo que eu tenho escolha de transar com outra pessoa?

Saga, ao ouvir falar de "pintas", não aguentou e riu.

- Pois que seja, Kanon! E não caçoe de Shion; ele é um dos únicos sobreviventes da última Guerra Santa! Se viveu mais de dois séculos, é porque é da raça dos lemurianos, os quais demoram bem mais para envelhecer! Esta também é a razão de suas "pintas"! Ele é uma pessoa excepcional!

- Pois sim! - exclamou Kanon, fazendo "bico", um laivo de ciúmes perpassando seu rosto - Falando assim, até parece que adora o Shion! Hunf! Nem deixar eu sair à rua ele deixa!

- Isto ocorre por bons motivos! Infelizmente não se pode saber que a Casa de Gêmeos tem dois guardiães!

- Hum... sei... mas de qualquer forma, eu não escolheria viver tantos anos assim! Imagine que chatice...

- Quer morrer cedo, Kanon...?

- Acho que quero, sim... primeiro que essa vida de Cavaleiro que temos não tende a ser longa; muitos morrem antes dos trinta e poucos passam dos quarenta. Segundo que... é um tédio! Treinar, lutar, treinar... cansa, sabe!

- Sei que não gosta do serviço de Atena e deixa isso bem claro pra mim. Mas... não quer viver? Nem pra continuar... comigo?

- Ah... pra continuar com você, sim. Mas não dizem que tem vida espiritual?

- Sim...

- Pois então! Melhor ainda... saio disso daqui e vou pra um lugar melhor... e se você morrer junto comigo, não nos separaremos!

- Então, você quer que continue mesmo depois da morte?

- Claro... eu quero que a gente se ame pra sempre, Saga...

Quase sem sentir, ambos levantaram da mesa e se aproximaram um do outro. Ao se aperceberem daquele amor tão grande que sentiam um pelo outro, beijaram-se nos lábios. Não era um beijo "campeão de técnica"... mas nem Saga nem Kanon se importaram muito com aquilo.

- Hum... Kanon... - sussurrou Saga, após o beijo - Me diga... ontem também foi sua primeira vez?

- E você ainda duvida! Oras, acabei de falar que não tenho muita opção de sexo além de você!

- Bem... é que eu o via tão mais "desperto" pra essas coisas do que eu... por exemplo, masturbação. Eu o vi mais de uma vez se masturbando no banheiro!

- Você acha que eu me masturbava pensando em quem...? Em você, sua besta!

Saga não segurou o riso, mais uma vez. Kanon riu junto, fascinado em pensar que eles se davam tão bem...

...mas se sentiu um pouco aflito ao ver um certo olhar de decepção passar pelo rosto do gêmeo.

- Saga... o que foi?

- Bem... é que... sabe, Kanon, eu acho que é muita ilusão isso de "pra sempre juntos".

- E por que...?

- É só pensar um pouco. Nosso cotidiano é feito de "matar ou morrer", até pra nos alimentarmos. Com os animais e plantas não é diferente. Então... que espaço sobraria para o amor?

- Ah, Saga! O amor existe simplesmente porque... eu amo você! Oras! Se o amor não existisse, eu não amava!

- Kanon, essa sua visão é muito simplista! Isso que você "acha sentir" pode não ser amor! Pode ser... uma carência, necessidade de atenção... ou simples desejo sexual acompanhado de uma grande idealização de mim!

- Falando assim, até parece que não me ama...! Ou ainda duvida me amar!

- Ah, não, Kanon... sou apenas um pouco mais... "cético" do que você. Somos muito jovens... e jovens usualmente mudam de idéia. Numa hora amam pra sempre. Na outra - não sentem mais nada! É típico da juventude. E você... eu não sei, Kanon... se pode mudar de idéia.

- Eu não vou mudar de idéia! Não! E você vai ver daqui dez, vinte, trinta anos... eu vou continuar amando você como amo hoje!

- Não seja assim tão patético, Kanon...

- Patético! Tá vendo só? Você não acredita que vai me amar pra sempre! E se não vai me amar pra sempre, significa que vai me deixar!

- Não, Kanon...!

- É sim! Pois se acabou de dizer que é "patético" pensar em "amor pra sempre"!

- Não significa que vou deixar você...! Também não significa que eu não desejo que seja pra sempre. Eu desejo... apenas acho isso "bom demais pra ser verdade". Temos de ser racionais de vez em quando...

- Bleh, racionais! Nem parece um rapaz de quinze anos! Ouvindo você, qualquer um diria que tem... uns quarenta!

- Pois sim! Até parece que temos a vida de "garotos normais de quinze anos"...!

- Podemos não ter. Mas às vezes eu queria...! Às vezes eu queria ser só mais um garoto. Posso ter poderes descomunais... posso ser um cara totalmente isolado do resto do mundo... mas no fundo no fundo, me sinto como... sendo somente um adolescente!

Saga olhou para Kanon com uma certa pena. Sim, era verdade... eles podiam ter aparência de mais velhos, responsabilidade de mais velhos... mas eram rapazes bastante jovens.

- E, Saga - continuou o mais moço - Eu quero poder "me dar ao luxo" de poder viver meu primeiro amor dessa forma. Pensando que é "pra sempre"...eu quero, Saga! Assim como os outros garotos fazem com as "namoradinhas"! Eu quero... e se isso me faz feliz, por favor, me deixa pensar assim...!

O caçula se debruçou na janela, de costas para Saga. O mais velho sabia que aquele fardo era pesado demais para o gêmeo levar. Também o era para si mesmo... mas ao menos ele podia sair às ruas, ter uma identidade... ser alguém enfim. Ele podia ser admirado, como de fato era... mas Kanon só podia ser uma sombra sua.

Por isso, provavelmente, ele sentia tanto pavor de ser abandonado por si... pois sem Saga, Kanon não tinha sequer noção de si próprio.

Ainda sentindo aquela comiseração do gêmeo, Saga o abraçou por trás, na janela ainda. Sentiu que ele estava prestes a chorar.

- Kanon...!

- Tudo bem, Saga...! Eu... só não quero que me deixe, tá bem? Eu posso suportar qualquer coisa... o ostracismo, o ódio alheio, o desprezo de Shion... tudo... desde que você esteja comigo...

- Tudo bem, Kanon... eu estarei aqui... pra você.

O mais moço deitou a cabeça no ombro de Saga, somente querendo que aquele momento... durasse realmente para sempre. Sim, ele desejava aquilo do fundo do coração... não apenas porque ambos se amavam como enamorados, posto que a paixão usualmente era algo frívolo e passageiro...

...mas porque Kanon não os considerava como "simples namorados". Não... ele os considerava, acima de tudo, como gêmeos... "gêmeos sexuados", era verdade, mas ainda assim gêmeos. E o vínculo de dois irmãos gêmeos, por sua natureza, devia ser indestrutível.

De fato, nos anos que viriam, eles se separariam... mas o amor, o vínculo que era mais de gêmeos do que de "namorados"... este jamais enfraqueceria ou seria desfeito.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Aqui Kanon fala de "sexo após casar" porque eles viviam numa sociedade dita "conservadora". _

_Ficou enorme! Mas valeu a pena!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
